Fey
The Fey as they are collectively known, covers a wide variety of magical creatures that are kin with both magic and nature. They generally live comfortable, care-free lives compared to the other races of the world. Due to this, and their repeated betrayals in the past, they tend to be hated by the other races. The most commonly known, encountered, and civilized of these creatures are the Elves. Physical Description Elves resemble idealized Humans, though feature pointed ears and sharper features more commonly found in a Hakkyn. Relatively short compared to most races, they are slender and surprisingly agile. As is expected by their extreme age and generally untouched civilization, they possess great magical abilities. In terms of hair, Elves come in a wide variety of traditional colors, but also feature green, blue, and purple hair colors, as well as naturally occurring silver and white hair (especially for those of the Winter Court). Elves are however spread into a few sub races. Court Elf The Court Elves are majestic, albeit delicate creatures. Beautiful, graceful, and naturally gifted in in the ways of magic. They tend to be haughty and aloof, considering themselves greater than the wasteland peoples. Should they leave the courts, they typically stand out due to their elaborate state of dress. Court Elves typically have pale skin, though the Summer and Autumn courts have more like a pale bronze. They typically live through all four seasons, a typical life span of 1000 years. Guinir Elf A slave caste of specially bred warrior-servants belonging to the Fey Courts, consisting of brown-skinned Elves. Commonly called ‘dark elves’, their primary duty is keeping the ‘lesser races’ out of the Fey Courts. They are noted for their dark skin, silver hair, and stronger bodies. Those who do not fall in combat share a similar lifespan to their Court brethren. Fallen Elf Fallen Elves are an unfortunate lot. Either the descendants of those abandoned long ago or exiles, Fallen Elves must exist in the harsh wastelands where few trust them. They typically live in slums or on the fringes of civilization, though occasionally Fallen gather into secluded tribal communities. The only time Fallen seem to be appreciated is as prostitutes and concubines. Fallen rarely live longer than a season. Their coloring resembles that of their ancestors, though typically darkened. History The Fey are an anomaly among the native races of the world. Rather, they originate as the 'ideal forms' birthed by the protospecies before the world was young. This seems to have ingrained a sense of superiority in an almost fundamental level. Fey are reviled for not one but two ancient betrayals. The first was to the Kyn empire of Rouran, withdrawing their forces before the final battle with the Invaders and bringing an end to the power of the Kyn races. Their second of which is more commonly known, is their casting out of the other races. After the Invaders, the world was in ruins. The Fey, with their great powers, were able to preserve their verdant territories from the world’s ruining. For a time, they permitted the others territory on their lands. But as the vegetation continued to recede, the Fey deemed the other races wasteful, and cast them out of their lands back into the wasteland. Today Fey reside in beautiful paradises far from the other peoples.Four Seasonal Courts rule over a large portion of the Fey, preceded over by beings that while not as powerful as a god, are much more prone to exercising their great power. Culture The Fey are primarily divided into the four Courts, and those who have left and become Fallen. Spring Court Summer Court Autumn Court Winter Court Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 5´ 5˝–6´ 1˝ Average Weight: 100–180 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, or an ability determined by your subrace Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Low-light Languages: Elven, Choice of two others Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Fey Courts, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. You gain a +5 bonus to saves against charm effects, but are vulnerable to Cold Iron. Subrace: Choose one of the following subraces. Court: You gain a +2 bonus to skill checks involving arcane magic, and a 2 point background of your choice. You can choose Intelligence as your racial +2 bonus. You gain 1 at-will spell from the arcane power list. In addition you gain the following power. Fey Step Once-per-battle racial power * Move Action * Spell * Close Effect: You teleport up to your unencumbered speed. Fallen: You gain a +2 bonus to skill checks involving spotting things and ignore difficult terrain caused by natural conditions. You gain a +1 bonus to speed. You can choose Wisdom as your racial +2 bonus. You also receive the adventurer tier feat for bows for free. In addition, you gain the following power. Fey Accuracy Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You miss with an attack. Effect: Reroll the attack, you must use the new result. Guinir: You gain a +2 bonus to all defences against spells. You cannot cast Arcane Spells. You can choose Strength as your racial +2 bonus. You also gain the adventurer feat for either Light or Heavy Blades. You gain the following power. Magical Void Once-per-battle racial power * Immediate Interrupt Trigger: You are targeted by a spell. Effect: You are not targeted by the spell. Trance: Rather than sleep, you enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Category:Races